1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a forensic system, method, and program, and in particular, to a forensic system, method, and program for outputting litigant-related digital document information.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a technique called “forensics” is used to collect and analyze devices, data, and electronic records when a crime or a legal conflict related to computers occurs, such as an illegal access, information leakage, or the like. Techniques for investigation into the cause of or to otherwise clarify legal evidences thereof have been proposed.
Particularly, in civil litigation in United State of America, since such a procedure as eDiscovery is required, both a plaintiff and a defendant involved in the litigation must submit all related digital information as evidences. They also need to submit digital information recorded in computers and/or servers as evidentiary material as well.
Due to the rapid development and spreading of information technologies, most information that is being produced in today's world is being produced or otherwise replicated by computers, such that massive amounts of digital information are generated, even within the same company. In particular, in a multinational company, significant amounts of digital information is described in a multitude of different languages.
For this reason, translation costs for digital document information stored in different languages, especially those that are not described in a standard language, when involved with a lawsuit, are enormous. The process of preparing information and providing evidentiary documents to a court of law is therefore complicated and costly. Even though different document files may have the same contents described therein, the document files are often independently translated by different parties to the lawsuit, thereby causing duplicated translations in vain.
In recent years, techniques related to a forensic system are proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-178521 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-148731.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-178521 discloses a forensic system that can efficiently identify a person who performs an illegal act by a method that can prove the conservation of competence of evidence, which makes it hard to affect the reliability of the identification by a human element.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-148731 discloses a forensic system that is an information damage insurance that pays the insurance on damage caused by leaking of private information and includes forensics having an after-the-fact response, i.e., identification of a criminal person and a legal action as the contents of compensation for damage.
However, for example, in the prior art literature, when litigant-related document files included in digital document information are to be collected, most often, all the document files are collected. As a result, vast amounts of information are collected, and document files in which the same contents are described, are redundantly and needlessly collected.
For this reason, a large amount of labor and tremendous amount of money are disadvantageously required to perform analysis and confirmation to search for only document files required for translation.
Thus, in consideration of the circumstances, it would be desirable to provide a forensic system, method, and program that do not analyze all document files, but rather, that analyze or output only the document files that are needed to be translated.